Pokemon: The Early Bird
by chrishaiir
Summary: 15 year old Joel isn't your usual Pokemon Trainer. He has no memory of his father (yeah, thats not the strange bit, this is pokemon after all) and his mother died when he was young. As the grandson of the infamous Mr Pokemon, alot is expected of him as a trainer, when he finally sets out. But will his late start lead him to be a wiser trainer, or will he be left in the dust?


Pokemon, The early Bird

This is my first attempt at a fanfic, i've read a number and i just got really inspired to try it for myself, so here it is.

This story centers around 15 year old Joel, who STILL hasnt started on his pokemon journey.. WHAT!? i know, crazy, but there is a reason for this, but you'll have to keep reading to find out. I wanted to write something that falls into the Manga universe, centering around the rby/gsc arks, but it takes place in the same timeframe as the Ruby and Sapphire ark, the events are parralell, so its unlikely either character will make an appearance.

Anyways, the rest will be revealed over time, i hope you enjoy and if you do, let me know. and if you dont, let me know anyways, constructive critisism is a writers best friend :)

And that was it, yet another challenger defeated by the young champ Red. This one was just like the rest, it certainly didn't make for an interesting match.

"Wonder why these guys even bother" Joel thought to himself as he got to his feet and turned off the TV. "All they're doing is hurting their pokemon".

"THUD. THUD. THUD"

There was someone at the door, but before he could even turn in response, the door burst open. Pouncing to Joels side was his trusty Quilava, Snarling, Teeth bared, then, nothing.

"Sup Gramps!" greeted the intruder. But this was no intruder. Stood in the doorway was a teenage boy, red and black cap, red jacket and brown cargo shorts

"He's not back yet Gold". More at ease now, Joel sat back down on the couch, followed by gold. You see, about a year ago, Joels Grandpa gave gold what he believed to a pokemon egg. It was revolutionary as at the time, no one knew how pokemon were born. A question that had plagued scientists for years, Joes Grandpa, Mr. Pokemon, stumbled upon the answer by complete mistake. Why did he give the egg to gold? Only he knew the answer to that one.

"He is back today isn't he?" Gold Questioned. "He said he'd be back today" Sounding more like an interrogation by now "I'm only back for a short while and Gramps wanted to see the pokemon that hatched from the egg!"

He wasnt really related to gold, it was just a name he had become accustomed to calling the old man, he didnt seem to mind, so neither did Joel.

"Yeah, he should be back any minute now" He was struggling to contain his excitement. "Just out of Curiosity," he said, acting alouf. "What kind of pokemon WAS it that hatched from the egg?" Ever since his Grandpa had told him, he could hardly wait.

"I mean, who could believe it!?" Joel thought to himself "A POKEMON, hatched from and EGG"

"Take a look at this." Gold replied smugly as he reached for his belt.

Just as his fingers brushed the edges of a pokeball, there was a thump from the hall as the door swung open"

"Oh ho! Joel boy, do I have a surprise for you!" it was Mr Pokemon.

The boys got up to greet the man at the door.

After helping the old man with his bags, the 3 of them were sat around the kitchen table.

"So.." Mr Pokemon Broke the Silence. "Lets start with you Gold. So the egg hatched?"

"Yep" the slight look of pompousity in the corner of his eye. "I Tell you gramps, its a good thing you gave the egg to me" He continued, "a less talented trainer might still be struggling to get it open. But not me, no sir, I.." he trailed off, the old man staring unblinkingly. "Sorry..."

"Well let see it", Joel, who had been quiet until this point finally spoke up

The Night was getting on by now, Joel had all but forgotten about the surprise his grampa had mentioned upon his arrival.

"Alright Guys, i'll see you later!" There was a flash of light as a Mantine emerged from the pokeball, and with that, up he went, up and off into the distance.

"Now, Joel," Their was a degree of seriousness in his voice, a tone that had been absent until now. "I think its time you finally set out on your journey"

Joel didnt know what to say. Ever since his mother died, he had taken it upon himself to take over care of his grandfather.

"i know you worry about me boy, but i'm fine, I swear. And to seal the deal, I have a gift for you" his tone didnt leave much room for negotiation. Joel knew it was finally time.

When his Grampa returned he was holding a pokeball.

"But I already have Quilava?" he said, flabbergasted.

"I know, Joel, but what kind of pokemon trainer only has one pokemon?" he replied as his hand burst into a ball of light as the pokeball opened.

Stood on the kitchen floor stood a little blue pokemon, not even as high as Joels Knee's. It had a razer thin fin, prominently standing on its hid, and thick fluffy whiskers. "What is it!?" he asked giddily, "I've never seen one of these before. Is it really for me!?"

"This, my boy, is a Mudkip. Now, you wont find one of these hanging round this neck of the woods."

"This answer sounds a little rehearsed" Joel thought to himself, but he didnt mind.

"They live only in Hoenn, but they're still super rare, even in their homeland" he continued. "And he's for you,"


End file.
